


The First Fight

by respoftw



Series: The Adventures of Ace Dameron [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's had hours to nurse his anger, honing it while he waits in their empty apartment until it's sharp enough to cut through durasteel.</p>
<p>Finn and Poe have their first fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted - I didn't intend for it to be so long but real life gets in the way sometimes.

Poe's had hours to nurse his anger, honing it while he waits in their empty quarters until it's sharp enough to cut through durasteel. Even BB-8 has retreated to their charging unit with a frustrated binary curse, unable to snap Poe out of his thunderous mood.

Poe doesn't want to be snapped out of his mood. He wants to hold on to this anger, to really let it sink in because this is important, damnit, and part of him knows that Finn will walk through that door, Asa clinging on to his back pretending that his Daddy is a landspeeder and the anger will bleed out of him, the empty space filled with affection and love and _that can't happen_. Not today. Not after the blatant disrespect to Poe's wishes that Finn had shown by overruling his decision regarding his son.

_Their_ son.

_Kriff._

Poe sighs, his anger retracting slightly - if only to make room for the encroaching shame he feels for thinking of Poe as his rather than theirs.  It's hard sometimes, sharing Asa with someone. Even when Lyra was still alive they had always been stationed at different bases, his time with Asa had always been their own - just the two of them - where Poe's word was law and he was the only one Asa would call out for, the only one Asa would stop crying for, the only one Asa would let tuck him in at night.  When Asa was with him he was Asa's whole world and, as wonderful as adding Finn into that world has been, Poe sometimes still misses that feeling.

He hears them arrive as they turn into the corridor that leads towards their small family quarters.  Finn is laughing and it's one of Poe's favourite Finn laughs. The one where his eyes crinkle and his head tilts back and, _goddamnit_ , he needs to hold onto his anger. He knew this would happen.

_Remember why you're angry_ , he mutters under his breath, _remember why you're - -_

* * *

 

The door opens and Ace spills into the living room, a chasing Finn hot on his heels, and freezes. He, at least, knows what that look on his Papa's face means. He doesn't see it often but the last time he did was right after he and Exra had accidentally fried BB-8s circuits by trying to feed the droid beebleberry ice cream which had seeped through BB-8s outer casing, melted and caused a short that left the droid quiet and still for three days.

He turns around and reaches up to tug on his Daddy's sleeve, to warn him that he had maybe done something that he shouldn't have and that Papa was mad and that he was really sorry but when he had told Daddy that Papa said it was OK and that he was allowed to go flying with Daddy and Princess Rey he might not have told the truth but the words stick in his throat and suddenly it's too late and Papa is shouting.

The horriblest thing about it is that Papa isn't even shouting at him. Ace hates it when his Papa shouts at him, his eyes always fill up with tears and he gets this funny hurt feeling right in the middle of his chest and it's the worst thing in the whole galaxy but hearing his Papa shout at his Daddy is even more horrible.

Ace can feel his lip trembling and he knows he should speak up, knows he should tell Papa that it wasn't Daddy's fault and that he had tolded a lie and that he was sorry but then his Daddy starts to shout back and Ace has never heard his Daddy yell before, not even that time that he had left his building blocks on the floor and Daddy had stepped on them. He stuffs his fingers in his mouth, not caring that Exra says only babies do that, and quietly backs out of the room in search of his stuffed bantha, secure in the childish belief that Mardji will make things all better.

Mardji doesn't make everything better.

Daddy is nowhere to be seen when Papa calls him out his room for dinner later that evening and Ace can barely manage two bites of his meal, too busy worrying if his Daddy will ever come back or if he's left like Exra's Daddy did one day. Without even saying goodbye.

Ace is too upset to eat the honey cakes that Papa puts in front of him, pushing them away because how could he just sit there and eat sweets when his entire family was falling apart?

His Papa doesn't even notice, barely even looks up from his glass filled with the amber coloured drink that Ace isn't allowed to try, the one he keeps on the highest shelf in the kitchen where Ace can't reach it even if he stands on the dining chair.

Daddy still isn't home when Ace goes to bed that night and Ace cries himself to sleep, quietly sniffling into Mardji's fur and wishing he'd never went flying in the first place.

* * *

 

Rey had listened sympathetically to Finn as he ranted about Poe, she had agreed that it was beyond unacceptable that Poe had actually uttered the words " _you can't just take my child away stars knows where without my say so_ " as if he was nothing to Ace, and had provided him with enough ice cream that he was pretty sure he had developed a cavity in one evening, but she had drawn the line at letting him stay overnight in her bunk.

Finn treads lightly as he enters their quarters, the last thing he wants to do is wake up Poe and have another screaming row. No. He's going to sleep on the couch tonight and they can talk about this like rational human beings tomorrow once they've both had a chance to calm down and Finn can get to the bottom of why Poe was so upset considering that he had told Ace it was OK to go with Rey as long as Finn accompanied him.

Except that plan isn't going to work seeing as Poe is sitting slumped on the sofa, fast asleep with his arm dangling to the floor, his fingers curled around a half empty bottle of that foul drink that had made Finn cough his lungs out when he tried it.

Sighing, Finn walks over to move the bottle out of reach and get Poe a blanket because as mad as he is at him, his heart can't help but ache a little to see him like that.

Poe twitches awake as Finn tries to take the bottle, as their fingers touch, and Finn holds his breath, waiting for the storm to start blowing again.

"M'sorry," Poe said quietly, surprising Finn.  Poe pauses, as if waiting for Finn to start shouting again and the silence is heavy until Poe sighs wearily, sitting up straight and looking Finn in the eye.   "I never should have said what I did. Asa is _our_ kid. You're his Dad and - _frell_ \- he loves you so damn much. Sometimes it's just hard, knowing that I'm not the only one in his life anymore. But I want you to know that I wouldn't want it any other way. Finn, you're an amazing father and I'm so kriffing sorry that I - -"

Poe's voice, already scratchy from sleep and alcohol gives out and Finn can't bear to hear it. He presses his lips against Poe's, not caring that they're dry and chapped, needing to assure Poe that he forgives him but not quite trusting himself to say the words without breaking, needing to assure himself that they're fine, that they're _Finn and Poe_ , and hell, he's heard wonderful things about make-up sex so maybe something good will come out of this after all.

The sound of Ace screaming breaks into his thoughts.

Ace is tangled up in his covers, sobbing hysterically when Finn and Poe rush frantically into his room. Confusingly, his crying gets even worse when he sees Finn and Finn crouches down, about to ask him what's wrong when the reason becomes painfully, heartbreakingly clear as Ace launches himself into Finn's arms.

"Daddy!" Ace hiccups, his words coming haltingly between great heaving sobs as he says the words that stab their way into Finn's heart. "I dreamt that you never came back."

Finn wants to soothe Ace with loving words but all he can do is cling on to him, utterly devastated that he had scared his son like that.

Poe's hand is warm and reassuring on Finn's back as he moves to sit down next to them both, reaching out to wipe Ace's tears away.

"Buddy, we're sorry that we scared you but I promise that neither your Daddy or me are going anywhere. We love you far too much for that."

Finn can feel Ace shaking his head, his thick thatch of dark hair tickling his neck.

"But I lied," Ace said, sounding small and tired and sad. "I tolded Daddy that you said I was allowed to go flying after you told me I couldn't go because I had homework to do." Ace sobs again and Finn wraps his arms around him even tighter. "I just wanted to have fun. I didn't mean to make you hate each other. I'm sorry! Please don't fight anymore."

Finn and Poe stay huddled around Ace for the rest of the night, letting him drift back to sleep secure in the knowledge that neither of them were going anywhere.

Finn wakes up the next morning with Ace's hand spread across his face, and Poe's hungover snores blaring in his ear.

It might not be the make-up sex he was hoping for but, all things considered, it's not a half bad way to wake up.

Surrounded by family.

Loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to point that out that the make-up sex was spectacular.
> 
> As ever, if anyone has any ideas for things they'd like to see in this series - please let me know either in the comments or message me on [tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com/ask) Or just come and yak to me about stormpilot!


End file.
